


Ink-Stained

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: She created Bendy, but now all she wants to do is run away.She gave Joey the rights. She left the studio... well, she tried.Ink stains soak under the skin...And demons never like to be dismissed.





	Ink-Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm making this when only Chapters 1 and 2 have come out. 
> 
> Bendy and everyone are still so vague, that I've taken a lot of liberties and created a member of the studio that I like to call "The Real Alice." This head cannon would have her leaving and being replaced by Susie... and then getting called back to the studio.
> 
> Warning: Graphic Sexual Images and Non-Consensual Sexual Activity.

I’ve spent months trying to forget that smiling face and that run-down studio. 

Joey... why contact me now? I gave you the rights. I don’t want anything to do with you... or Sammy. I regret the minute my hand started drawing that little horned head... 

_Our little devil_... we were so young back then. Then I started getting those dreams... Then Sammy started reading those books... He sat me down in the music room. He wanted me to hear his latest hymn... To Bendy... To me...

**_My love._ **

...to me. Did you love me because of me, Sammy. Or was it Bendy you were always after? Trying to get closer to Him.

You wanted to bring Him to life. You both envied dreams you were never a part of... Why wish for darkness? Why...?

He’s not a “little devil,” boys. That smile... I drew that smile to bring happiness. A friend. He started out as a friend. We went on little adventures. Met others... Boris... Alice... But that’s not what _He_ wants. He wants... 

**_...to be alive._ **

No. No. No. No. No.

He can’t _want_ anything. He’s just a cartoon. Just a face made of ink and paper. 

What did my therapist say? Deep breaths? Counting....

1... 2... 3...

After all this time, Joey says he’s starting a new chapter, and I haven’t finished signing over the rights. I forgot a signature? I thought I checked over every page twice. I still remember the ink smudges on my hand at the end... They wouldn’t come off for days...

I still sleep with all the lights on. I’ve thrown away everything with ink in my house. Every book. Every journal. Every sketch. 

The devil’s yours. I want no part. But as the ink from your letter smears on my fingers, I wonder if I’ll ever be clean of this creation.

Bendy... 

Was Alice not enough for you? I couldn’t... I can’t... I didn’t know you were real...

Not real. This isn’t real. He isn’t real. 

1... 2... 3... 4...

I count all the way to the studio, but even the numbers in my head are covered in ink. My hand shakes when I get to the studio door. Ink stains are there to greet me.

I should leave...

...but I can’t. I can feel you on the other side of this door. Bendy...

I grab the handle... it’s my imagination that the ink is crawling over my skin, right? My mind’s playing tricks. It’s making me think the ink is sliding under my clothes.

**I’ve missed you.**

He’s not real. He’s not real. He’s not...

I open the door to the flickering lights of a wooden studio that will be my crypt. I know this truth as I take my first step inside. I feel the shadows as I close the door. I scream as I fall through the floor...

My head hits the ground, and I black out. I dream of a demon covered in ink with a cardboard head of that little devil’s cartoon face. He picks me up, cradling me against his inky chest. It stains my clothes and skin where he touches me. 

The ink soaks into my skin, my veins... searching for my heart. 

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

Sammy?

“He’s been waiting for you.”

You didn’t...

I see candles, pentagrams... I hear Sammy’s music in the background. Alice’s song with a new voice... She sounds lovely.

**But she isn’t you.**  

The smell of ink fills my nose. How many nights did I fall asleep on the drawing table? Ink. The last thing I smelled before I slept. The first thing to greet me in the morning...

Darkness... ink is blacker... thicker... more permanent... 

When did I pass out? 

I wake up to the flickering of candle light. I’m lying on the wooden floor. My ankles and wrists are tied and leaving me spread eagle on the ground. I have no idea what I’m wearing, but it wasn’t what I came in with. It’s light... white... a dress? More like a slip. And what is... am I lying on top of a pentagram?!?

I pull at my restraints but the rope only cuts into my skin. I lift my body up in a bridge and let it drop. It shakes the candles around me... maybe if I can just get enough of a fall... with the right candle dropping... a little luck... it’ll burn the rope...

But as I hear the heavy foot falls in the room. The smell of ink... the sound of large globs falling to the floor... I know my luck has always ever been tied to Him. 

“Bendy,” my voice is weak and cracks from dehydration and ink?

He chuckles, a dark gurgle of ink over a smile I drew. His horned head glistening in the dim light. His eyes covered by ink... Eyes are windows to the soul... but he doesn’t have one. “ **Mother.** ”

“Don’t call me that.”

He drops on all fours, a black mass of limbed ink. He starts to crawl along the floor... between my legs, “ **Lover.** ”

“No.”

He keeps crawling until his body is over mine. Black ink dripping on top me, splashing as it hits the ground, soaking into my dress, sticking to my skin. I pull on the restraints again, but he pins my arms under his hands. His face now only inches from mine. “ **Bride.** ”

I cry out as his lips press against mine. Ink. It’s suffocating, sticky, and forming a tongue. 

“No!” I cry out, trying to bite his tongue, but it only splashes ink into my mouth and reforms. I choke on the taste, but he doesn’t stop. I cry, “Why?”

His body presses against mine. I can feel His inky tendrils between my legs. I try to close them, but my ankles are now raw with my efforts. “ **You made me.** ” A thick tendril pushes itself between my lips. I feel its tip inside me. It’s slimy... and curious. “ **You can make more...** ”  

He slips further inside. Ink bubbling, growing, filling me... a memory of the night I first drew Him came back to me... a dark shadow from the studio, my legs spreading...

“ **You want to make more.** ” His tongue invades my mouth again as I moan at the memory of His creation and the feeling of Him inside me now. Every thrust pumps ink into my womb, filling me until my body absorbs it... black ink... I can feel it’s chill stain creep through my body, covering my organs, filling my veins, my nerves... replacing the marrow in my bones... making me complete...

He notices the change in me. His smile genuine as He slashes the ropes that bind me. I reach up to Him, sink my hands into His inky body and wrap the legs around His goopy waist. Why had I resisted before? 

His body covers mine in ink as His thrusts continue to pump Himself inside me. Ink covers my eyes, but I greet the darkness as an old friend. My only friend... Who I drew smiling on the page so many years ago...

My legs shake as I start to cum. He roars with a furry of thrusts that pumps ink like waves crashing against a sea wall and shattering it with a force that leaves me breathless, His ink pouring into my mouth from His own, filling my throat, my nose... my lungs...

I wake up in His lap, a drawing table under my arms, a pen in my hand. My dress is black now, but the rest of the ink is gone, residing somewhere inside me. I can fee it restricting my heart.

Bendy’s head bends down and nibbles me ear. Defined lips...His body is more solid too... “ **It’s time to expand our family.** ”

I look down at my pen. My hand is shaking. What had just happened... did I really? Did _we_...? His hand covers mine, steadying the pen and my heart beat. “ **We’ll do it together.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this will have more chapters... Or should have more chapters? 
> 
> This was mostly just a dream I couldn't get out of my head after playing Chapters 1 + 2. 
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
